semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Britannic Empire
=Overview The Holy Britannic Empire is a small empire based from the Europan country of Britannica. The Empire follows a monarchy with the king having absolute power over all. the current reigning monarch, King Richard vi Britannia (Richard the Seventh) is the 256th king of Britannica and has been king for 46 years. The main language of Britannia is Anglish but almost all nobles and people of note speak multiple languages, so translators are only rarely needed. Military The Britannic military favours siege warfare and cavalry utilizing weapons unique to them such as the longbow. All basic troops of the Britannic military are not allowed to wear personal symbols or hereditry icons, wearing only the red of Britannica with the kings symbol imprinted on it. Only once made a knight can they display their own symbols, and flags. Knights To become a knight a soldier needs his own full suit of armour horse and weapons, although the king will pay for them if the soldier has shown enough valiance on the battlefield or has survived for 20 years in the army. After they have the armour the knights in training become squires to another knight (this does not apply to the state funded knights). After a year these knights can take the exam where they are tested on swordsmanship and chivalry. Due to the ways it is possible to become a knight it is far easier for one of noble birth to become a knight. Knights hold higher rank than the common foot-soldier and is more well paid as well. Knights are the only unit that are allowed to display personal hereditry, or flags making them look colourful and vibrant when seen in large groups. Longbowmen Longbowmen are the elite archers of The Holy Britannic Empire. Despite bieng a lower rank than the knights they have just as strict entry requirements with candidates needing not only the considerable strength needed to pull the string all the way back, but also the aim to hit a target in the bullseye from 200 metres three consecutive times and hit a dummy from the longbows full range twice consecutively. Campaigns, Crusades and Wars Culture Government The Holy Britannic Empire follows a strict monarchy where the word of the King is law. Although there is a parliament they are purely for advising the King and can not control his actions. The King however does not bother himself on all aspects of ruling most such as taxes and minor disputes he leaves to the parliament to solve and only checks and signs their decisions. Unlike during the age of legends where All Britannic citizens stood for honour, nowdays most noble houses plot against each other for power only the royal family has absolute power and if that lineage dies out The Empire would be thrown into a bloody civil war. Architecture The Holy Britannic Empire has very unique architecture with almost every lord who can afford it owning a castle of some size. And because of the fall and rise of old and new noble families many ruined castles litter the country of Britannica (the recently founded New Britannia is not yet old enough for many castles to have been built or to have been abandoned. On top of the ruins around the countryside there are many farms and windmills so there are very few regions of Britannia that are wholly uninhabited. The main style of building in the Holy Britannic Empire is a stone bass for the first floor then, white washed walls with wood log support beams on the upper floors. The roofs are predominatly thatch outside the citys and slate within. Previously it was also common to have thatch in the city as well which has caused great problems with rats and fire in the past. Eventually King Simon the Fourth had to pass a decree to force all houses in city limits to have slate, or some other kind of stone, roof. Only the capital city of Britannica, Pendragon is completely made of stone. Religion Noble houses a list of some of the major noble houses *House Blackwood *House Kingsley *House Courteney *House Martell *House Dragonet *House Pellinor *House Karekith History Mythology